the_unremembered_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Splendor
Sitting at the crossroads of the Great Ego Superhighway, Splendor acts as the hub of the world. As a fully cosmopolitan center, all trade routes lead to Splendor. Because of its immense economic reach, Splendor is the wealthiest city in the world, bringing in the most powerful and influential people in the Human Confederacy. As the most populous city in the Unremembered Lands, Splendor is the capital of the Human Confederacy and the center for large multinational businesses such as the Bank of Splendor and Acquisitions Incorporated. Splendor Wards The city of Splendor is partitioned into six wards. The wards are separated by economic priority, social status, and political purposes. Darthraxyes The ward of Darthraxyes is the largest economic sector in Splendor, the birthplace of capitalism. It is the home to many large corperations and hundreds of smaller businesses. It is also the most populous ward in Splendor, housing guilds, shops, and markets. Although it is the most crowded ward, there is very little residential housing, and the ward is overcrowded with the homeless. Splendor The second largest ward and the oldest section in Splendor, the Splendor ward represents the historic old city. The Splendor ward is home to the capital of Splendor, the Splendor Mage College, the University of Splendor, and the Great Library of the Confederacy. Matricca Because Splendor attracts the wealthiest and most successful entrepreneurs, lords, and nobles, there is a high demand for luxury housing and parks. The wealthiest ward per capita, Matricca is the upper class residential sector of Splendor. Boasting a huge quantity of mansions, castles, and monuments, Matricca is the millionaire playhouse of the world. The capital of the Human Confederacy is located in Matricca, both the Senate building and the Chancellor's office. Much of the city's resources are focused on this ward. Marford While Matricca is the upper class residential ward, Marford is where the majority of the middle class population lives. With a variety of neighborhoods and municipal buildings, Marford is the largest growing ward in Splendor. Marford also includes many taverns and businesses that couldn't make it in Darthraxyes. Marford is the newest ward in Splendor. Portgate Being a center of global trade, Splendor's Portgate ward includes the majority of the city's coast and ports. Home to many shipping and trading companies, merchant trading posts, and several large manors, Portgate is the second oldest sector of Splendor. Portgate is also home to the fishing industry, a major source of income for Splendor. Halflingchester Halflingchester is the poorest ward in Splendor, populated mostly by the unskilled laborers. It is Splendor's industrial zone, full of mills, factories, and sweatshops. Halflingchester is also the ward in the most disrepair, ruled over by greedy landlords that own industrial plants and cheap, dilapidated apartments. History The history of Splendor is deeply intertwined with the history of the entire human race. Also known as the Shining City, Splendor's location in the Great Ego Superhighway makes it a beacon of human civilization and progress. The Evolution of Humanity The rise of humanity began with two tribes, the Human and the Numerorean. While the Numeroreans were initially the dominant tribe, but after they joined with the Teiflings to create the Pyre of Magic, the Humans began to grow and spread. Humans developed a strong culture, based on innovation and progress, turning them into one of the most successful and populous races in the Unremembered Lands. The first tribe of Humans settled the city of Splendor shortly after the Great Wars of Dwarves and Warlocks. The Golden Age Between the founding of Splendor and the formation of the Human Confederacy was the golden age of human civilization. Often studied by artists and scholars alike, this classical age brought about much of the current strength of the Humans and cemented their culture in the world. Art flourished, Human civilization grew, governments were formed, science progressed, religion spread, and money was made. At the heart of all of this was Splendor. The wealthy businessmen and nobles of Splendor were patrons of the arts and sciences and funded the growth of empires. It wasn't long before humans had spread to nearly every part of the world. The Human Confederacy Eventually the oligarchs of the Golden Age believed that humans should not only be the most populous race in the world, but the most dominant. With this belief they formed the Human Confederacy, an alliance of humans that would rule the entire world in the name of humanity. Not all humans, however, shared these beliefs. The city of Whitetower rose up to stop the Human Confederacy by forming the Grand Alliance. Soon these two superpowers began battling for power. After years of war, the Human Confederacy dissolved the Grand Alliance, remaining the most powerful human organization in the world. As the seat of power for the Human Confederacy, Splendor is also the diplomatic center of the world. Treaties, constitutions, and countless international laws have been passed through Splendor's capital, and at any time there are hundreds of foreign officials staying in the lavish apartments in the Matricca ward. Through Splendor, the Human Confederacy colonized much of Conscious and Subconscious, as well as holding embassies and military bases in nearly every civilization in the world. Modern History Recently, Splendor has been in the middle of a multinational conflict between the Human Confederacy and the Draiochta Union after Cave Johnson rose to power following the tragic assassination of the Supreme Chancellor.Category:City Category:Splendorian Isthmus Category:Human Confederacy